


The Pack — Poly Karasuno

by w6rship (orphan_account)



Category: haikyuu
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Relationship - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Omegaverse, Open Relationships, Other, Pack, PackHouse, Poly Karasuno, Polyamory, Smut, beta, omega - Freeform, polyamorous, rarepairs, rareship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/w6rship
Summary: This is a rare!ship so like i decided to write something for it <3a series of polyamorous Karasuno // abo universe // out of college au
Relationships: Karasuno - Relationship, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	The Pack — Poly Karasuno

Kinoshita loved the pack house, he really did. Hell, he grew up there. He loved the fire-place with pictures and paintings clustered together, he loved the flower mirror with quotes printed on it in the foyer, and he loved the stupid backyard with broken everything. Even tho he loved it there were definitely some off-putting things. 

The basement windows with fingerprints on them, the tv which randomly turns on and off, the hallway intersection that was always dark, and the garage. 

Oh boy, the _garage_. The door leading to it was smack dab in the hallway intersection, with a loose knob and dents. 

In the garage were a few bikes, chalk, pool floats, and a fridge. People frequently went out there to get pop, water, and other refrigerator-friendly things. But not Kinoshita. He refused to go in there alone.Or at all, really. 

When he was younger his aunt used to lock him into a garage when he was ‘bad’, (but somebody found out so she got arrested when he was 12.)

So imagine the dilemma when he, Sugawara, and Iko were the only ones home and koushi needed something out of the garage.

“Kin, get me the milk please!”

“Don’t you already have milk in here?”

“It’s expired because Asahi forgot to check the date!”

“Can’t Iko get you the milk?”

“She’s _four_ , Hisashi. Can you please just get the milk for me?”

Kinoshita gulped, edging his way closer to the door.

“QUICKLY.”

He sprinted towards the door, gripping the handle. He felt his anxiety picking up. Oh how he wished he was at 5 below with everybody else right now...

Twisting the knob slowly, the door flew open. 

> ** you can get the milk. stop being a pussy **
> 
> _ what if i get locked out? _
> 
> ** that’s your problem for not walking fast enough **
> 
> _ what if somebody sees me through the window and tries to shoot me? _
> 
> ** your a fucking idiot. that’s stupid **
> 
> _ no it’s not...right? _
> 
> ** so fucking stupid. **

Kinoshita gulped again, shakily grabbing onto the railing for support. It already felt like tiny stupid bugs were crawling all over him and he wasn’t even in the garage yet. 

Before he could step, suga rounded the corner.

“Hey did you get t- _Hisashi_?”

Kinoshita glanced behind him. “Sorry for taking so long Koushi.” he apologized in a soft voice.Suga frowned, crossing his arms. “Are you alright...? And don’t lie to me, i’ll know.” 

Koushi wasn’t kidding, he always knew when somebody was lying. ~~Perhaps it was a side affect from the wine~~

Kinoshita turned away from the Head Omega for a moment, before looking back. “Sorry.” He replied.“Here, why don’t you check on Iko upstairs and i’ll finish dinner?”

“Alright...”

> ** See, hisashi? It’s stupid.  **
> 
> _ it was not... _
> 
> ** koushi doesn’t think your capable or helpful.  **
> 
> _ maybe... _
> 
> ** if you weren’t such a bitch maybe everybody would actually like you.  **
> 
> _ they do like me...? _
> 
> ** there’s 13 of them, they don’t need another. your just an inconvenience.  **

Kinoshita face-planted onto Iko’s bed, startling her. She noted that he smelt a little sour, but she didn’t comment on it. She just continued playing with her dolls. 


End file.
